Product Required
by NorthernSouthernLights
Summary: Sandy is having some trouble finding a descent soda machine. Only Spongebob and Sandy can make an adventure outta this!


Product Required

"Shoot," cursed Sandy quietly running her dollar bill through her fingers. She was standing in front of a large vending machine with the word "Sold Out" on the tiny, black screen. All of a sudden Spongebob landed right next to her ready to karate chop her arm only to receive a kick in the stomach. He grunted and fell onto the ground. Spongebob stood up, brushed himself off, and looked at Sandy with an annoyed but jokingly expression.

"I did not care for that," said Spongebob with his hands on his hips. He then started to tug on her arm. "C'mon, let's go to the lagoon." Said Spongebob starting to walk away.

"Okay. Just let me try this one more time." Said Sandy putting her dollar bill in one more time only covering the little slot with her paw. But she retrieved back to her side feeling the dollar bill pushing back out. "Ugh, ya stupid piece of junk." Sandy kicked the machine and put the bill in her pocket. "Aright, let's go."

"What's the matter?"

"Ah, I want some Coke but the stupid vending machine say's it's sold out and ya can clearly see there is plenty of Coke bottles in that slot." Sandy tapped the plastic covering to the spot where there were about twenty coke bottles sitting neatly in a row. Spongebob leaned in closer to have a look.

"Yeah you're right," said Spongebob. "That stinks… I wish I could help."

"Don't worry Spongebob, its just soda. It was probably going to dehydrate me anyway. It's nothing to be obsessed about."

"That's where you're wrong Miss Cheeks." Said Spongebob waving his finger. "You are clearly thirsty, and as a friend, I must help you find a proper working vending machine so you can retrieve the soda you require." Sandy smirked and patted his shoulder.

"Find Squarepants, ya got yer self a scavenger hunt."

So Spongebob and Sandy headed into the lagoon looking for vending machines. It was a beach, and there were sure to be vending machines. But to their surprise there were only a few. But that's okay, they both like a challenge.

About ten minutes later they found one in the clearing. Sandy ran up to it and put her dollar in the slot only to press the return button rather quickly. She grabbed her dollar and started to walk away.

"Uh Sandy… you need to press the letter buttons to get your soda…" said Spongebob looking awfully confused.

"I know how to work a vending machine. But this is Pepsi… and I like Coke better." Sandy said putting her dollar bill into her pocket.

"Sandy, they taste the same. Why don't you just grab one?" said Spongebob pressuring her toward to the machine. But she kept standing her ground.

"Spongebob, they are different. I've been drinking Coke my whole life and I think I can tell the difference. Now come one, we've been looking for vending machines for a long time, let's just play Frisbee or something." Said Sandy walking away, only to freeze her steps hearing what Spongebob said.

"I never thought I'd see the day. Miss Sandy Cheeks is giving up on something… and over something SO simple." Spongebob said with his arms crossed and a mischievous grin on his face. Sandy raised her right brow and walked over to him.

"Giving up? I never give up…"

"Sounded like you were earlier." Sandy laughed in disagreement and leaned her face into his own.

"I will do this all day if I have too." Sandy said protesting Spongebob's little remark.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"Then lead the way," Spongebob held out his arm toward the long sandy path of the lagoon that looks like it never ends. Sandy stuck out her tongue and started to walk by the fish folk tanning on the beach with Spongebob right behind her.

Another ten minutes passed and another vending machine was seen right before their eyes. They ran up to it and Sandy slid her dollar bill into the tiny slot. This time it was a coke machine and Sandy received her prize. She bent over, grabbed the soda from the small drawer, and took a sip with satisfaction.

"Aren't you happy now knowing you didn't give up?" asked Spongebob. Sandy nodded and started to take another sip until…

"EEEEK!" she threw the soda onto the ground and started to spit and jump all over the place.

"Sandy? What's wrong? What happened?" asked Spongebob.

"There's was a sea urchin in there! Ew, ew, ew, ew," Sandy shook all over and used her tail to wipe her mouth. Spongebob looked at the bottle only to find a sea urchin scurrying it's way out of the bottle. 

"Okay… then grab another one." Said Spongebob who was quite giggling from the sudden turn of event.

"Are you crazy?! There could be a whole family in that vending machine! I'm not grabbing another! Let's just find another one!" Sandy squealed. She started to walk away again with Spongebob falling her still laughing his butt off about what happened. But all of a sudden stopped when Sandy backwards kicked him into the crouch.

They kept walking and walking until they left the lagoon. They did past three more vending machines along the way, but Sandy rather grab a vending machine outside of the lagoon where the sea urchin "nest" lives. So they walked downtown and found a vending machine at a gas station.

"The only thing that could be worse here is a vending machine sold out than a organism making a home in yer soft drink," Sandy said taking her other dollar bill and putting it into the slot. Before she was about to press the buttons, she noticed something right next to the Coke bottles.

"… There's root beer in here," Sandy said. Spongebob sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I thought you wanted Coke."

"Well I did… but what if Coke is a sea urchins natural habitat? I mean… I don't want to disturb it's home."

"Sea urchins don't live in coke bottles Sandy. But do you want the root beer or the coke?"

"I don't know. I sort of lost my appetite for coke now. Oh! There's orange soda!" Sandy said pointing to the plastic covering. Spongebob massaged his forehead and laughed quietly. Woman can never choose what they want.

"What are you craving more for?" asked Spongebob. Sandy turned her back toward the vending machine.

""Well I don't want Coke anymore cause what if I meet up with that sea urchins friends… they might kill me,"

"I don't think they have the intelligence to kick your butt Sandy," said Spongebob. "Besides, you're stronger. You can kick their butts any day… if, by chance, they try to kick you butt…"

"Yer mocking me."

"How am I mocking you?"

"Ya are insulting my fear!"

"Woah ho HO! Sandy has a fear?"

"Stop insulting my BURDEN! That's what I meant! I'm not scared of anything!"

"You were scared of the worm!"

"Yer scared of everything Squarepants."

"At least I don't lie that I'm not scared of that thing…"

HermioneGal: Was there an episode where SB lies he's not scared of anything?

K73ditzy: Um… possible… I can't quite think about it.

DragonSlayah: It is a very clique plot… there is a possibility it happened.

K73ditzy: Was it the Hash Slinging Slasher?

HermioneGal: Um… well he was scared of it and he quite showed his fear… so uh no he showed his fear… was it the Halloween episode.

DragonSlayah: That is a possibility…

Asurra77: Guy's… we should continue with the story…

K73ditzy: Yeah he was noticeably scared but he tried to prove them wrong…

Asurra77: Guys…

K73ditzy: So in a way yeah… it kinda fits into that…

Asurra77: Guys! Story!

K73ditzy: My bad.

While Sandy and Spongebob were arguing over the sea urchin, a large fish came walking over and just dialed in numbers and grabbed the soda from underneath. Sandy turned around and saw what happened.

"Hey! Excuse me sir, but my dollar was in there!" Said Sandy. The man looked at her, then at the soda, then at the machine, then back at Sandy. He just shrugged and walked off. Spongebob fumed and tapped on the guy's shoulder. "Spongebob… don't…"

"Excuse me sir! But that soda belongs to me friend. So you better give it to her or at least give her a dollar since you technically stoled it!" Said Spongebob holding out his hand. The huge fish just looked at the small sponge for a second before grabbing Spongebob's hand and slammed him into the ground over and over again.

"Hey!" yelled out Sandy. She ran up and kicked the fish in the stomach that sent him flying into the air. Sandy picked up Spongebob and wiped away the blood from his nose. "You okay Spongebob?"

"Yeah… but he got away with your soda."

"It's okay Spongebob. Look, it's getting late. I'm just going to go home. But thank you for trying to help out." Sandy patted his back and walked toward her treedome. Spongebob started to head back… but not to his house.

The next morning Sandy woke up from her wooden bed only to find a Coke on her nightstand. There was a note on it. Sandy opened it, which read, "I checked for sea urchins". Sandy giggled and looked out her window only to find Spongebob reading a book, sitting at her picnic table. Sandy came walking down her tree and sat on the opposite side.

"Thank you," she said untwisting the cap to take the first sip of her soda.

"For what?" Spongebob said jokingly turning around to face Sandy.

"Where'd you find it?"

"Well… you know that vending machine you were at in the beginning…?"

"Oh, they fixed it while we were looking for another vending machine?"

"No… there's was one right behind it…"

FIN


End file.
